


Relax

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Tom Hiddleston rpf- Fandom, Tom Hiddleston- Fandom
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Yoga, tom hiddleston rpf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You tell Tom you want to get involved in yoga. He buys you three new CDs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

Tom liked to open the windows whenever he woke up in the morning. The breeze sauntered into the sitting room. You pressed your chest and stomach against the soft carpeting beneath you.

“Breathe. Feel your shoulders relax. Think of nothing but the fact that you have nowhere to be. This moment is for no one but yourself,” the female voice from your speakers mused. 

You told Tom you wanted to get involved in yoga. He bought you three new CD's to get you started. 

A quiet hum of satisfaction sounded off from behind you.

“Sh,” you hissed, knowing immediately just who it was. 

“Just enjoying the view, darling,” Tom murmured.

“I’m trying to relax.”

There was a rustle and then Tom’s fingertips grazed across your foot. "Then please do." His voice, drenched with desire, reached your ear and raised goosebumps across your skin. He began to massage the muscles, stopping only to remind you to relax. He worked his way up, now loving your left calf. 

“Take a deep breath. Hold.” The recording paused. “And release. Allow all the tension from your body leave. Let your shoulders relax...the arches of your feet…. Feel yourself sink into the ground beneath you.” 

Meanwhile Tom had moved up to your lower thigh. Your bottom tensed up. He noticed. His palm met the tension and pressed with gentle care. He muttered, telling you yet again to relax. 

“Clear your mind. Focus on nothing but relaxation.” 

Whoever recorded this didn't know how impossible that could be with Tom’s fingers grazing over your body. Tom’s fingertips trailing over exposed skin was unfamiliar to them. But he now had moved back to the toes on your other foot. Every circle he’d make felt like he was pulling you deeper into relaxation, into sleep, but more likely, arousal. 

Tom was no stranger on how to get you worked up and he knew a massage was door number one. So as he made his way up your legs with the slightest brush against your middle, your body would stiffen again. He would stop and apply pressure to wherever the tension started, reminding you what he was here to do, then continue. 

Finally he began on the small of your back. You sigh, adoring the motions his hands made dipping underneath your thin tank top to reach the skin. Slow. He was always so slow, so courteous. 

“Imagine you’re on a beach. Feel the water run up to meet your toes. Feel the warmth of the water relax your muscles, the sun warm your back.”

You heard Tom chuckle overhead, almost inaudible. He was ahead of the recording and that seemed to amuse him. Or maybe it was because he knew the imaginary sun wasn't what was warming you up at this point. 

His massive hands wandered up your back and you felt yourself slip away into complete comfort. A nagging voice in the back of your head saying that the sooner you follow his wishes, his hands would be massaging elsewhere. It was a wonderful daydream.

Tom’s body adjusted to the new area of your body, his legs shifting closer to your hips. You felt something brush against your thigh. You smiled to yourself. That wasn't his thigh. Rubbing, soothing, relaxing, he had you slipping deeper and deeper, but you were throbbing for so much more all at the same time. 

“Pull back into child’s pose.”

You hesitated, wondering if Tom would comply to the recording. His hands drew back from your skin. You pulled back, sitting on top of your heels. Your chest drew as close to the floor as it could, hands out in front of you, stretching out every inch of your upper half. Knees pulled away from the rest of your body, your hips pleased with the unusual stretch. 

Tom began to apply a new pressure to your body. A single finger trailed down your spine. You shivered. But then his finger met where you craved him most. He massaged your center and your body stiffened up. He stopped. 

“We can’t do this unless you relax.” His voice was low in your ear. 

Deep breaths. He saw your shoulders loosen and the tension seep out with every breath. You wouldn't doubt if he could read your mind. He always seemed so aware of what you were feeling. 

Through your leggings, you feel his touch return. Your thoughts bounce off each other between keeping loose and the pleasure Tom had building up. He could feel how swollen you were, how desperate for his touch you were. But god dammit, he didn't rush a thing. He never would. 

The deep, drawn out breaths (in through your nose, out through your mouth) started to become shallow. You forgot to breath in through your nose. They were just speeding up inhales and exhales, sounding a bit more like gasps from your lips. 

Tom chuckled. 

You began rubbing against his finger, assisting him, pushing you closer to the edge. Whatever the CD was telling you didn't matter. No one could force you to. Your head was reeling. Tom was using three fingers to massage you. You were tipping. Fingernails were digging into your palm. A moan leaked out from your lips. 

Finally, was quickening his pace. He was following your lead. Every thrust you made backwards into his palm he would push harder, faster and you lost it. You squealed and your chest collapsed into the floor. 

“Deadman’s pose,” Tom murmured into your ear. You fell onto your back, panting. Your head rolled to the side so you could see him. He was grinning ear to ear, eyes still a little sleepy but sparkling. “I love you, darling.”

“I love you too.” You reached out for his hand, intertwining your fingers with his. You felt full, and relaxed. With your eyes closed you felt him watching you, a satisfied look playing across his features. 

“How about a shower?”


End file.
